Dyskusja użytkownika:Akumo
Elo.DARNOK 2 16:30, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Elo, elo. Akuumo Witam starszy o de mni Userze!DARNOK 2 16:54, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Wróciłeś! Hura! Odszedłeś zanim się zarejestrowałem!Ten co nie ma czasu 09:28, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) No, ile czasu minęło kiedy po raz pierwszy pokłóciłem się z Kośką? Dużooooooooo Akuumo Kurde, dzięki! :-D Nareszcie ktoś skomentował moje prace i to od razu pozytywnie! Jasne, ze będę pisał dalej, zrobię dalsze przygody Zakuy, trochę historii z Bara MAgna i będę kontynuował "Buszujących w Cieniach"-The New Lewa, the air is back A mógłbyś tam umieścić mojego bohatera. Najdalej pojutrze będzie na mojej stronie. Pllllis... Akuumo Lewa! Odezwałeś sie!Ten co nie ma czasu 12:19, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Do Akuumo: Tzn. ja mam już większość zdarzeń na opowiadania ustalone, więc w "Buszujących" raczej nikogo nie umieszczę. Mogę cię za to wsadzić na moje alternatywne Bara Magna lub do przygód Zakuy, ewentualnie gdzieś indziej jak sam mi powiesz gdzie. Do Amak'a: O co ci chodzi?- The New Lewa, the air is back Lewa, ustaw mnie z Zakuą. Akuumo Jasne. Podaj jakieś informacje o swojej postaci, tzn. jakiej jest rasy, jakie ma moce, jeżeli Toa/Skakdi/Makuta to jakiego jest elementu, gdzie jest teraz, z kim trzyma, jaki jest z charakteru.- The New Lewa, the air is back Ok. Właśnie piszę o nim na mojej stronie. Akuumo Zabieram się do pisania. - The New Lewa, the air is back Dzięki, właśnie skończyłem. Akuumo Masz GG? RATUj Matuśek odchodzi!!!Zrozpaczony 17:58, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) A co ja mam zrobić? Akuumo 1. Matuśek zostaje!!! 2. Jak wygląda Kanohi Suvil'a (np. jak Zatth)? Bo chcę zrobić tytułowy obrazek, jak w "Buszujących" i "Szukając Życia". Takie moje skrzywienie XD-The New Lewa, the air is back Nie, maska Suvila wygląda jak Arthron tyle, że szara. Suvil jest szaro-biały Akuumo Lewa, zmieniłem trochę Suvila. On NIE MA powtarzam NIE MA plecaka rakietowego. Zmieniłem zdanie. Akuumo Witaj z powrotem, Akumo! Pamiętasz mnie, Sekenuve? Wiele się tu zmieniło podczas twojej nieobecności, i znacznie przybyło wątków. A czemu usunąłeś swoją stara stronę? --''Michaelos (Dyskusja)'' 16:29, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) No, coś kojarzę. A co miałem zrobić? - Akuumo Akuumo, niezłe powstanie tu robisz! --''Michaelos (Dyskusja)'' 16:47, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Powstanie? Akuumo I nic nie miałeś robić. O czym ty mówisz? --''Michaelos (Dyskusja)'' 16:50, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Chcę się dowiedzieć co masz na myśli mówiąc powstanie. Akuumo Powstanie, czyli robisz z tą wikią "porządek". Ps. Wejdź tutaj, http://ebsforum.mojeforum.net/index.php jestem na chacie. --''Michaelos (Dyskusja)'' 17:03, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Porządek? Co masz na myśli? Akuumo No że właśnie edytujesz wszystko raz po raz XD --''Michaelos (Dyskusja)'' 17:08, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) To właź na to forum. --''Michaelos (Dyskusja)'' 17:09, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Edytuję strony i poprawiam artykuły. Akuumo Żeby wejść na stronę muszę się zarejestrować. Nie chce mi się. Akuumo Przed godziną zrobiłem nową wikię. http://pl.parodie.wikia.com/wiki/The_Best_Parody_Wiki --''Michaelos (Dyskusja)'' 17:21, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Aha. Akuumo A jak odpisujesz na moje posty, to na moją dyskusję. --''Michaelos (Dyskusja)'' 17:33, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Akuumo, chcę użyć dwóch twoich imion (Navu i Sentin) oraz Ven-Matoran i ich żywiołu (w sensie informacji). Mogę? Kani-Nui Pewnie, ale masz odać w stanie nie naruszonym! Żart. Możesz wziąć. Akuumo Dzięki. Kani-Nui Suvil Może mieć taką maskę? Plik:Nic.jpg-The New Lewa, the air is back Grafika fajna!Świrunni 18:15, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Nieźle!PS Będziesz mieć teraz na głowie stworka.DARNOK 2 18:16, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Spoko, może być. Wielkie dzięki. Akuumo Opowieści Proszę, piszcie, co myślicie o moich opowiadaniach. Akuumo Siema!Świrunni 18:35, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Masz super opowiadania!!! Serio :)Świrunni 18:55, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Wielkie, dzięki. Nie spodziewałem się aż tak dobrej oceny! Akuumo Podoba mi się luźny styl bycia Suvila: "Arthaka, nie rozpędzaj się." :P -The New Lewa, the air is back Wielkie dzięki! No naprawdę! Jest lepiej, niż myślałem! Akuumo Dobra, zaczynam pisać kontynuację. Akuumo Twoje ff'y są zajefajne, ale myślę, że Suvil jest zbyt pewny siebie. Co myślisz o miom sądząc po opisisie na mojej stronie?--hasiu ziomal 16:37, gru 13, 2009 (UTC) Mox Inika Pozwolił wam ktoś wpisać na mojej stronie kumple i znajomi--MOXNUVA 20:39, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) Ja nie mam z tym nic wspólnego. Akuumo A dlaczego tu http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Mox_Inika są wasze podpisy--MOXNUVA 15:09, paź 28, 2009 (UTC) No bo taki jestem jak kogoś lubię to się wpisuję. A skapłem się, że INIKA to ty. A poza tym ja Znajomych (czy jakoś) nie zrobiłem. Akuumo ej wejdziesz i stworzysz konto na Fanclub bionicle wiki?????????--Aritika władca Guratti 12:58, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Nie. Akuumo czemu?--Aritika władca Guratti 13:00, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Po co? Akuumo Hej, Akuumo. Skończyłem trzy pierwsze rozdziały/częsci spotkania Zakuy i Suvila. Zamieszczam na mojej stronie uzytkownika.- The New Lewa, the air is back JUHHHHHHUUUUU!!!!!!!!! THX JESTEŚ BOSS!!! Akuumo Ufff, czyli jednak sukces. No, to zostaje mi kontynuować.-The New Lewa, the air is back No, dawaj! Akuumo "Stworek" to Tworzący. Inne jego wcielenia: Niszczący, Mr. Doing-something, Kreator.- The New Lewa, the air is back Skąd masz te kosmiczne imiona?Chyba zaczynam się domyślać,ale powiedz!!-Użytkownik:Gormifan Znalazłem je na stronie pewnej. Ale trochę pozmieniałem i wybrałem te, które uznałem za najlepsze. Ta strona jest o Gormitach. Nie interesuję się nimi, ale imiona wziąłem z tam tąd. Akuumo Akuumo, ja też wiem jak trudno wymyślić imiona! Zawsze miałem problem, na szczęście teraz mam mniejszy!StarożytnyWładca 13:31, gru 12, 2009 (UTC) Zgadnij jak ja wymyśliłem Aritika xD--Aritika władca Guratti 13:33, gru 12, 2009 (UTC) Nie wiem. Akuumo Jakoś mi coś przyszło do głowy-mieszanina słów łacińskich--Aritika władca Guratti 16:57, gru 13, 2009 (UTC) akumo jak sie robi kolorowe podpisy?? Złoty Toa 13:07, sty 18, 2010 (UTC) Takie jakie mają TNL, Amak, Sekenuva? Ich zapytaj. Ja nie potrzebuję takiego podpisu. Akuumo http://pl.bioniclgrae.wikia.com/wiki/Gra Derg Złoty Toa 09:55, sty 20, 2010 (UTC) Dawaj na chat biopedii!--Założyciel Nowego świata 17:36, sty 21, 2010 (UTC) To jest tu http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Tahu_mistika_2008/Chat_Biopedii Odpowiedzi Kani-Nui, możesz skorzystać z Ven-Matoran i imion. Pohatu ziom, jeśli chodzi o twoje opowieści, których jeszcze nie opublikowałeś, zapowiada się ciekawie. Akuumo Hej, na stronie z Kanohi były te maski, sam sprawdź! --ToaTanma01 17:48, mar 17, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki Thanks że wyjaniłes sprawę podszycia się pode mnie Fero. A mam jeszcze probę. Przeciążyłem stronę użytkownika i nie mogę jej edytować. Mógłbys usunąć zdjęcia tych których bym chciał mieć??? Vezok999 19:32, sty 23, 2010 (UTC) Spoko, ty zrobiłbyś to na moim miejscu. I pomogęci. Co to za zdjęcia? Akuumo Dobrychłop Wejdź na moją stronę użytkownika i usuń zdjęcia z działu chciałbym mieć. O ile możesz, bo ja już własnej strony nie mogę edytować�:/ Vezok999 09:38, sty 24, 2010 (UTC) Radzę ci edytować fragmenty, a nie całą stronę, bo mi też się nie udało całej strony. Fragmenty! I może lepiej zamiast obrazków tych, których masz, po prostu imiona? Akuumo Dzięki za pomoc. Teraz zaczynam tłumazcyć procesor rdzeia ;) Vezok999 09:57, sty 24, 2010 (UTC) no pewnie z chęcią- ciesze się xD, podać link?Aritika władca Guratti 17:03, sty 24, 2010 (UTC) Nie trzeba. Dam radę. Akuumo Akuumo 07:26, sty 25, 2010 (UTC) Byłbym wdzięczny za pomoc, przy mojej nowej wikii Bio Instrukcje Wiki -TNLewa Imiona Te imiona są dla mnie znajome...-UseR:Gormifan Eee... Akuumo mogę spytać o imię?? Ostatnio nie mam pomysłu mógłbym użyć imienia Monar??--Lhikan wybawca! (Pogadamy?) Pewnie, ale jeśli napiszesz swoje opowieści, to czy mógłby w nich wystąpić Suvil? Pomożesz mi zrobić tą Wiki (bo zniszczyła mi się)? http://pl.star-gate.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Ostatnie_zmiany Link - Gresh, czyli ten który uwielbia Gwiezdne Wrota Chcę imię Geos,mogę?-User:Gormifan Gresh, nie znam się na Gwie... Wrot... Gorm, możesz. Co oznacza skrót CHWDP? CHcę Wstąpić Do Policji, a co myśleliście wy CH... W... D... P.........? Słuchaj Sentin jest do wzięcia, jego postać ostatecznie została usunięta z opowiadania. Kani PS. Mogę pożyczyć Tryto, Zeen i Krion? No. Na pochybel wszystkom zdradliwym sukom. O tobie mówię... Ja wpadłem na pomysłz Pyro!Jak mogłeś!?A ja miałem cię za przyjaciela!-User:Gormifan Spokojnie, ja zakładam ze on to wymyslił na długo przed tobą. A tak przy okazji; Valion-Varion. Podobne, nie? Vezok999 17:29, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) Pierwszy byłem.Jak zrobiłem Pyro,to on jeszcze drugiej generacji nie miał!-User:Gormifan Ej, czekaj. Imiona wymyślam sam. To przypadek. Ale jak chcesz mogę usunąc Pyro. Akuumo W sumie to rób co chcesz.Ja się nie mieszam.:S-User:Gormifan Wiesz, co chyba jednak zamienię Zeena i Tryto na Sentina i Valiona. Kani PS. Jeśli chcesz mogę użyć Suvila w opowieści (bo widze że chyba lubisz jak gdzieś występuje). Ok, użyj. T oco z tymi imionami? Użytkownik:Akuumo to miało być tak. Sentin i Valion będą postaciami z przeszłości Navu. Valion powróci. A co do Suvila to pomoże Navu i jego przyjaciołom w walce. Kanuś Nui Suvil może wystąpić, jak najbardziej;) Niedługo zrobię mój FF więc muszę mieć bohaterów.--LhikanNuva 20:48, mar 20, 2010 (UTC)PS zgodzisz się, aby Suvil walczył z 100 Skakdi?? Thx, jesteście wielcy, super, GIT i co tam jeszcze chcecie. Zgadzam się LhikanieNuva. Akuumo Cztery sprawy: 1. Widziałem, że spieraliciście się o Pyro. Otóż Pyro nie wymyślił ani Akuumo, ani Gormifan, bo Pyro pochodzi do słowa Pyrotechnic (pirotechnika). Kojarzy się ono z wybuchem, efektami specjalnymi etc. Właśnie to jest pirotechnika. A co słowa Pyro jako imienia bohatera, to takiego superbohatera wymyślili w Marvelu pod koniec lat dziewięćdziesiątych, a więc przed urodzeniem Gormifana (na jego stronie jest napisane, że ma 9 lat). 2. To tak tylko do Akuumo: Wiem, że jestem trochę natrętny/kłopotliwy/wkurzający (niepotrzebne skreśl), ale czy mogę Tryto? 3. Nie oskarżam Akuumo o plagiat, ale podaje to jako ciekawostkę: Imię Tryto jest podobne do imienia syna greckiego boga mórz (kto się troche zna wie, że chodzi o Posejdona)-Trytona. A Krios w Greckiej Mitologii był jednym z Tytanów, synem Uranosa i Gai i bratem Kronosa (kto się troche zna wie o kogo chodzi). 4. Znalazłem pochodzenie imion Geos, Narw i Valion. Pochodzą one od imion Gormitów: Narw i Valion=Narvalion Nieugięty, Geos Władca Ziemi To napisał:Kani-Nui Tak, niektóre zaczerpnąłem z Gormitów. Dobry jesteś, że to odkryłeś. W sumie kiedyś czytaółem o mitologii więc, możliwe, że do stworzenia tych imion popchnęła mnie podświadomość. Ja też odkryłem coś takiego w opowieściach The New Lewy: Behemot - demon z Mistrza i Małgorzaty, Magellan - podróżnik. Możesz (znowu) wziąć imię Ja mam 10 lat!!!!!!!-User:Gormifan A poza tym:tak.Te imiona pochodzą od Gormitów.Bo co?-User:Gormifan A Navu pochodzi od Navusa Szydercy.-User:Gormifan Akuumo, co zrobiłes na Forum:Wybory administaracji wiki? Bo wszystkie podpisy stały się zwykłym tekstem po twojej edycji... Vezok999 12:53, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) To chyba da siępoprawić, :), mogę zrobić, znam sietrochę na tym ;DAritika władca Guratti 12:55, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) Po prostu zrobił się bajzel, nie bło tytułów. Interweniowałem. Skutkiem ubocznym były podpisy. THX Matuśek za posprzątanie. A..aaaaaa..aa PSIK! What? To byłem ja! Vezok999 na koncie Panrahka Jak by co to sie możecie potem spytać Vezoka na dyskusji.Panrahk17 15:30, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) Dobra, sorka Vezok. THX. Mam otwierać szampana z okazji tego, że zostaniesz adminem? Ej, a mi otworzysz, heh lepiej nie sam otworzę i wypiję :D, Aritika władca Guratti 07:20, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) Czekaj, jeszcze chwila. Zgaduję wszystkich 3. Ciekawe, czy mam rację. Użytkownik:Akuumo Ej, Akuumo, po co maskę regeneracji nazywasz Arbin (maska Suvila) skoro to Kiril ma takie działanie Vezok999 12:11, kwi 6, 2010 (UTC) Inne działanie, ale niedługo zmienie maske na ... :-) Zgadnij. Iiii: Eh, nie wiedziłałem że mamy już wojne o rdzeń ; ) Vezok999 15:19, kwi 18, 2010 (UTC) Mogę miec imię Aros w moim opowiadaniu? ''Gratulacje dla Vezoka, Matuśka i Gresha, którzy wygrali wybory na adminów. Teraz każdy spamer zanim pomyśli o spamie, zostanie zabanowany! Akuumo Nom zbanowany zostanie, heh 6 adminów-szans nie ma :]Aritika władca Guratti 11:38, kwi 9, 2010 (UTC) Blog Skomentujesz mojego bloga "Wyverny"?-User:Gormifan Pewnie! Akuumo Dzięki-User:Larkanni6 Dobra Dobra,to mnie zaskoczyłeś.Nikt do tej pory nie chciał mojej postaci w opowieściach.-User:Larkanni6 Strona Vezoka Usunąłem mu e-mail, ponieważ podawał on w nim swoje imię i nazwisko (ktoś może go przez to namierzyć). Dlaczego go przywróciłeś? - Nie kojarzę, zapewne przez przypadek. Sorka. Użytkownik:Akuumo Nie zabronicie mi mieć mojego e-maila na stronie usera Vezok999 17:28, maj 12, 2010 (UTC) Kurde, to nie ja ci go usunąłem. Chyba eaczej "naprawiłem". Akuumo Nie mówiłem że akurat ty, mówiłem ogólnie o wszystkich :D Vezok999 13:47, maj 13, 2010 (UTC) Akuumo, mi na forum: Walka nie chodziło o to, kto będzie więcej edytował, tylko np. Vox wziął całą moc z artykułu o Teridaxie (bo długi jest) i walnął nią w kogoś tam... Rozumiesz? Lord Vox 11:03, maj 16, 2010 (UTC) Oks. Akuumo Ekhem... Ja to właściwie... chciałem... zgłosić postać do opowieści. To Laimax - żeńska Vortixx. Jest chłodna i sprawia wrażenie takiej, który nie lubi mieć przyjaciół. Walczy dwoma sztyletami. Na początku będzie walczyć dla jakiegoś złoczyńcy (to już nie moja działka), ale później będzie z tobą współpracować. Co ty na to? Lord Vox 18:42, maj 21, 2010 (UTC) Oks, tam będzie dużo złoczyńców. Może zrobię z niej najemnika. Dzięki. :-) Boss Dyskusji w takiej jednej kreskówce 'kick strach się bać' odc. będą nachosy jeden koleś powiedział "kto ma dwa kciuki i uwielbia kąpiele z bąbelkami ten gość" stąd to wziołeś?? 'To Ja''' Ładnie Akuumo, dużo pracujesz nad artykułami : ) Vezok999 08:09, maj 29, 2010 (UTC) Cóż, gdy przeczytałem twoją wypowiedź, zacząłem walić się (z radości) pięściami w klatę. Dzięki. Akuumo Wiesz...Zrobiłem Kaczor Donald Wiki.Zrobisz się użytkownikiem, żebyśmy mogli wspólnie (także z Voroxem321) ją wzbogacać?Mantu7 13:31, cze 1, 2010 (UTC) Oto wielki link :http://pl.kaczordonald.wikia.com/wiki/Kaczor_Donald_Wiki.Oczywiście wymaga wiele pracy.--Mantu7 15:50, cze 1, 2010 (UTC) Jak ci idzie z opowieścią (w ogóle zacząłeś?)? Lord Vox 15:52, cze 1, 2010 (UTC) Spoko, loko. Na razie miałem dużo spraw na głowie, ale do soboty będzie pierwsza część. Akuumo Jupi! Lord Vox 15:58, cze 1, 2010 (UTC) Masz ciekawą liczbę edycji: 2 222. Lord Vox 14:24, cze 5, 2010 (UTC) Nooo. O, już nie... Akuś, pomożesz w pracy nad moją wiki? PLEASE! http://pl.fantastyka.wikia.com/wiki/Fantasy_Wiki --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 10:47, cze 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Skomntujesz mojego bloga? --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 10:10, cze 7, 2010 (UTC) To skomentujesz blogusia mego czy nie?! (chlip) --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 14:14, cze 8, 2010 (UTC) A nie, ty już skomentowałeś. --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 14:21, cze 8, 2010 (UTC) No właśnie... :-) The Champ Is Here!!! Możesz dać komenta na walce?--Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 16:49, cze 11, 2010 (UTC) Zapiszesz się do mojej gry(poprawionej na nie-plagiat) "Wojna o Xilar Nui Użytkownik:BionicleFan Gratuluję ci tego już teraz Akumo, bo jeszcze 3 edycje i pobijesz Disholaka, stajac się 7 najakywniejszym useram, wchodząc do tej "rozwijanej tabelki" :D Vezok999 16:13, cze 21, 2010 (UTC) Moje "motto": Vezok wie wszystko :D Vezok999 19:15, cze 21, 2010 (UTC) ... co nie trzeba :) - Eee tam, szczegóły :D Vezok999 11:40, cze 22, 2010 (UTC) Wiesz spróbuję, ale (jak zwykle) będą błędy. Teraz robię Straż Ga-Koro;) ,,Agori ewakuowani na Wyspę Kolano, Tajun splądrowana"?? :-) Coś nie wyszło :-)